My Hot Chocolate
by Roxas-Has-A-Stick
Summary: In which Axel makes Roxas walk through the cold, icky snow for no reason... 'Nuff Said. AkuRoku, no lemon but obvious yaoi intent, and NOT A CHRISTMAS FIC! For Aly-Cooper.


Yeah, been a while... Sorry guys!

This one has literally been gathering dust on my desktop (there actually was a clod of dust over the shortcut picture on the screen, so there), but a recent talk with a friend on DA reminded me that I still owed this fic.

_WhoopsyDaisies!_

So _anywhoo_, this is dedication solely and purposely to **_Aly-Cooper_** (aka Breadstick), who has lived with my procrastinating and promises of her requested fic plus updates of others up until this point without fuss (possibly because she is halfway across the world and can't exactly kick me into action

Enjoy some minute AkuRoku before deciding to give up on me ever actually publishing any of my Lemons! People at school read them and won't shut up about how dirty my mind has become, never mind the fact I had just given them links to graphic yaoi fics the day before.

And shut up about the lame title, I don't have the attention span to use anything other than the working title (which was that so I could remind myself what Breadstick wanted in her dedication without going back to dig up the email from, like, **January**)

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming was soon followed by Roxas' cry of frustration as the short blond teen peeled off his thick boots and coat, leaving them behind with the muddy slush that had come in from outside.

Roxas wasn't used to such cold weather, having spent most of his known nonexistence either in the varying degrees of warm that The World That Never Was and Twilight Town had to offer or else inside the being of Sora, twiddling his imaginary thumbs as his somebody tanned himself into leather on the beaches of Destiny Islands.

Roxas almost missed such an optimistic fool. If not for the _other_ optimistic fool taking his place.

The blond scuffled around _his_ kitchen, microwaving milk -which seemed to take a heck of a long time, so much so he fiddled with everything from the milk carton to the sharpie above the fridge- and made a nice warm hot chocolate before settling into the fluffy red couch that _he_ had insisted on buying.

Six months had passed since he had officially crossed over, or at least that's what _he_ called it. He had just looked up one morning and realized he could actually look up at all. An hour of ungraceful stumbling around the large industrial city (later recognized as Hollow Bastion), Roxas had found a fellow ex-nobody, who had been living there since _he_ himself had passed on.

Roxas decided to room with the bastard, though apparently he was too young to weasel out of highschool just yet.

Which brought him back to his previous grievances...

The night before had been Roxas' first real encounter with snow. At first it had been pretty and wondrous and all other nice words in his vocabulary, but all too soon it had gotten cold and wet and muddy, and when _he_ had mentioned that Roxas would have to walk to school in that god-awful weather, Roxas had thrown a hissy and gone to bed.

Earlier Roxas had been trekking to school, cursing _him_ under his breath the entire time, and three quarters of the way there Denzil, a school friend of Roxas', had called his mobile to say that school was cancelled because the snow was to dangerous to travel through.

Roxas had turned around and stalked back and now we find him seated on _his _couch, blowing air to cool down the hot chocolate and brewing up a storm behind his bright cerulean eyes. waiting for _him_ to come home from wherever.

"Honey! I'm _home_!"

Speak of the fucking devil.

Axel waltzed into the living room all nice and dry, having been the bastard with the car, eyes wandering until they landed on the fluffy blond spikes of his best friend/soul mate.

Axel hadn't expected to ever see his best buddy again after he had 'died'. He had seen the other nobodies in passing, the glint of multiple piercings followed by a British accent and the shuffling of cards in the corner of many bars, a blond mullet bobbing in time to a soft melody earning dough on the streets, Roxas had even mentioned that their old Superior was the Headmaster at the public highschool ('have you been a horrible little brat for the man like you should?' Axel had asked when he found out), though Axel needn't worry about Xemmy, our redhead was 23 and officially out of school for good. Still, seeing the ex-XIII and confessing his undying love to the boy was never what he had expected fate to bestow upon him.

Not that he was complaining.

"Hey Roxie," he cooed in his blond's ear, wrapping his arms around the skinny teens torso from behind the couch.

"How was school today? Aren't you home a little early?" Axel asked in mocked innocence, having lived in Hollow Bastion long enough to know that the school would be out.

"**Bite me**." was Roxas' curt reply around another mouthful of the searing hot liquid.

He watched moodily as the pyro jumped the back of the couch and snuggled in next to him, as if _he_ was the human iceblock.

"Yes?" Roxas asked sardonically after three or so minutes of extreme smooching on Axel's part. The older man gestured to the cup of hot chocolate in the blond's hands.

"Do you think you could find it in your cold, cruel unheart to give your poor, lovable boyfriend a sip of your hot cho-"

"-**No.**" Roxas cut him off sharply and pulled away from the redhead, only to have his lover chase after him on the couch. Roxas became squished in between the arm rest and the warm body of the older male, and despite being pissed as all hell with Axel, the blue-eyed boy couldn't help but purr softly at the natural warmth the older male always radiated.

Roxas could feel the other's grin pressed into the squishy part of his cheek and he frowned, making to stand up and vacant the room, but a pale hand reaching up behind him made the teen pause, and he was soon a mewling puddle of goo.

Axel grin grew ten-forth as he continued to massage to knots at the base of the smaller's spine through his shirt, leaning forward to nibble on the quivering blond's ear.

Roxas yelped indignantly as he was rolled on top of the redhead, but as the muscles in his back were loosened, his resolve was beginning to be in much the same condition. Hot chocolate gripped firmly upright in his right hand so as not to be spilt, Roxas' other hand unconsciously reached up to imbed itself in the man's spiky hair, fingers tangling in the fiery red mane of his significant other. Small but deep moans emitted from his body when Axel moved his lips behind his ear and began to suckle gently.

Roxas tugged at Axel's hair to keep his resilience, the redhead allowing the abuse in favor of moving his lips round the boy's face, kissing him once on the lips before traveling back across to slide his tongue down his small blond's jawline and then down his neck, eventually coming to rest on the sensitive spot where Roxas' neck met his collarbone.

The boy stuffed his face into the longs spikes of Axel's hair, ignoring the mans disapproving poke to his side for muffling his moans, though it was of no use when the redhead bit harshly down on the joint, and the younger male groaned in pleasure and pain, whimpering a bit when the wound was attacked again and again by Axel's skillful tongue.

His moaning was drowned out by the throaty groan Axel let out suddenly, and Roxas realized his hipbone had pressed itself against the previously unnoticed but now hard to ignore tent in the redhead's jeans.

Roxas smirked slightly as he braced his knees on the couch, shifting so that when he grinded his hips they connected sharply with Axel's, who in response moved the hand that wasn't on the boy's neck down to grip at his left buttcheek, squeezing and pushing Roxas' hips into his own, trying to increase the friction.

Somehow Roxas managed to untangle his hand from the redhead's hair and reached behind him, gripping at the glove Axel had on and pulling it off without slowing down the movement in his hips. Axel's hand, now missing it's glove, left the blond's neck and trailed down the boy's clothed back, finding the hem of his long-sleeved shirt and moving under it, all the while still savagely sucking on the reddened skin of Roxas' neck.

The blond's back arched as Axel's warm hand came into contact with his skin, and the taller male moaned at the extra pressure put on his lower region and, hungry to soak in more moans from his lover, trailed his hand around to the boy's stomach, reaching up bit more to rub at one hardening nipple and moaned again at the way Roxas flung his head back in pleasure, leaving his neck vulnerable to more nipping and licking.

Roxas' right hand crept past his lover's and down between their bodies, still looking to the ceiling in ecstasy, and quickly grasped Axel through his pants, squeezing none too gently as he grinded their hips with newly found vigor, eyes carefully not meeting that of his other.

Acid green eyes rolled to the back of the bright red head, and Axel paused all movements for a fraction of a second, long enough for Roxas to quickly pull away without hassle.

The mood in the air turned less lustful and more playful as the blond looked at his boyfriend smugly, face flushed from their previous endeavors and eyes looking down to his mug of hot chocolate, which had miraculously not spilt at all.

Axel lay slouched on the couch, eyes glazed over lightly in needy pleasure, his head resting on top of the backrest and his arms limp in the receiving pose at his sides. He turned his head towards Roxas, sweat trickling down him and making him look almost like he had just run a marathon in a sauna... if doing such things made people pitch tents.

Sipping at his drink and happy to find it had cooled down to his liking, Roxas eyed his boyfriend before turning to go to their bedroom, waving sadistically over his shoulder and slurping loudly at his hot chocolate.

Feeling dejected, Axel got up, slowly so as not to spur his erection on any more than his little blond devil had already done, and searched for a release less pathetically desperate than jacking off in the room over from his stubborn boyfriend.

He limped into the kitchen and sought out the fridge, hoping to have a hot chocolate of his own to gloat over, but upon opening the door found an empty milk carton with the words "_**Karma Bitch**_" sharpied onto the side.

* * *

Side note for Zoe: Now you can't kick me! I updated and it's got **some** substance to it! Mwahaha

Also note how pathetic my repetition of **groan** and **moan** is, the thersausus I use when I feel like I'm on Rewind And Repeat gave me shit like **whine**, **complain**, **nag** and such, not the most fangirlish pleasing words ever in a fic, don't you say

So review me as an update on how ya been! Coz' babes, I'm lonely as all hell! -looks pointedly at Zume

Oh yeah, while I'm here (long AN ish long), remember that SephRi story I whined about earlier on whenever? Well, I've decided (with persuasion) that the twelve who liked it were excited enough that I have actually been typing the story up! -hears cheering- So I'll post it when I get one chapter or so ahead of the one I posted, take down _that_ one (Why keep it on if it's gonna be in the actual story?) and PM everyone who wanted to read it!

Have faith in me yet!


End file.
